This invention relates to two-cycle internal combustion engines, and more particularly it deals with a crankchamber precompression type two-cycle internal combustion engine.
Generally two-cycle crankchamber precompression type internal combustion engines suffer the disadvantage that they have a higher fuel consumption ratio than four-cycle internal combustion engines and consequently their fuel cost is high, because of a blow-bye phenomenon that occurs during the scavenging stroke and because of a back-blow phenomenon when the engine is of the piston control type intake system.